Teasing
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Ciel loves games. Now he's playing a new one. Teasing Sebastian. Oh, what fun.
1. His Butler: on the desk

Lust.

It was such an odd thing, The young Earl of Phantomhive mused as he caught the flash of demonic red in his butler's ruby eyes, it could control the thoughts of any beast. It could be quite the devil, if you would excuse the pun, to deal with.

"Sebastian." the young master said with a smirk. He could see the bulge in the demon's trousers despite the fact the butler was trying desperately not to draw attention to it. "Come here."

"My Lord?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Sebastian swallowed nervously before cautiously approaching his master.

"Sit."

The demon sat on the desk in front of his master, breathing slightly faster that usual. Ciel looked up to Sebastian's face as he pushed apart the demon's legs. He stood between Sebastian's legs and gently ran his hands up the elder's thighs. "Young. . . Master. . .what are you. . ."

"Not another word." Ciel said unbuckling Sebastian's trousers, releasing the elder male's stiff member.

Sebastian watched with large eyes as his master lowered his head and licked up his hard length. The butler hissed in pleasure, his hands clutched the desk and the young master engulfed the member into his small mouth. "Ah. . .young. . .M-master. . ."

Ciel pulled back suddenly. "I said no talking."

"My apologies." Sebastian said wanting nothing more than for his master to continue.

And continue the younger male did, using his hand to help his mouth bring Sebastian pleasure. It was when Ciel began deep-throating the elder that he really got a reaction. Sebastian obeyed and said not a word, only letting out groans of pleasure. Then, letting out a low moan of warning, the elder came, spilling his juices into his young master's mouth.

Ciel pulled away, looked up at Sebastian to make sure the elder was watching, and swallowed.

'Shit.' was all Sebastian could think.

For some reason (**_like we all don't know what reason THAT was_**), Sebastian felt a whole lot more relaxed through out the day.

However, it appeared that the young master recalled nothing of the event that took place inside his study.

'Hmm. Curious.'

Over the next few hours, Sebastian began to suspect that he had imagined the whole thing. The young master acted as he usually did, filling in paperwork and drinking tea. He made no indication that there had even been an intimate moment between the two of them. Or that he had sucked Sebastian off.

* * *

Ciel smirked into his tea.

Oh, he had been very cleaver. He was currently driving his butler up the wall. It was so easy to act as he normally did in front of Sebastian and make out like the whole 'sucking Sebastian's cock' thing had never happened. He knew Sebastian wanted him and that's what made this little game such fun.

The only problem was how hard he got whenever he thought of the lust that was clear in Sebastian's eyes.

Needless to say, Ciel wanted Sebastian too.


	2. His Butler: in the bathroom

Desire.

An oh-so predictable sensation when it came to demons. It was the emotion clear in Sebastian's eyes as he began to rid his master of clothing.

"You're awfully **tense**, Sebastian." Ciel commented with a raised eyebrow. "does it have something to do with . . .this?" he said palming Sebastian's stiffness through the elder's black trousers. He smirked as Sebastian gasped at the unexpected contact. The young master unbuckled the elder's trousers, took out the huge erection and began to slowly, agonizingly slowly, pump the elder's length. "Don't move." Ciel ordered as Sebastian moaned low in his throat. As a reward for such a erotic sound, the younger of the two tightened his hold on Sebastian's cock and began to pump slightly faster. Sebastian began to moved, thrusting into his master's hand.

Ciel instantly stopped what he was doing. "Didn't I tell you not to move?"

"My apologies."

Ciel smirked knowingly. "I was lenient last time, Sebastian, but I really do think you should be punished. Now, don't move until I say you can." The demon's eyes widened as the master stripped the rest of his clothing, sat himself on the edge of the bath tub and began to touch himself.

It was probably one of the most erotic things he had ever seen: his master pleasuring himself with his own hand, moaning as he adjusted his speed. "Ooh. . . Sebastian. . ." it didn't really take long for the young master to come and he came with Sebastian's name on his lips.

Sebastian's mouth was very dry by this point and his member, very hard.

"As a reward for being such a good dog and obeying your master. . ." Ciel went down on his hands and knees and continued with what his hands had started. He licked and teased with his tongue for a moment before taking Sebastian's stiffness into his mouth and sucked. The elder groaned and stayed still as he was brought to release.

The young master swallowed, tucked the elder in and did up the buckle before climbing into the hot bath. "Are you going to stand there and daydream, Sebastian, or are you going to bathe me?"

Breathing hard, Sebastian awkwardly made his way over to the young lord. He reached for soap and saw the smirk on the youngling's face.

His eyes narrowed. It was a dangerous thing to tempt the devil.

A dangerous thing to play games with the devil.

And Sebastian was worse than the devil.

* * *

Ciel watched Sebastian through half closed eyes, a slight smile playing in the corner of his mouth.

Torturing Sebastian was quite amusing but something told him the amusement wouldn't last.

He let out a sigh and yawned. His game would have to come to a conclusion soon. What a shame.

He quite liked this game. He like seeing the burning emotions within Sebastian's eyes.

It wasn't quite the emotions he wanted but it would have to suffice.

For what demon could ever love?


	3. His Butler: in love with the Master

Sebastian let out a sigh which caused Mey-Rin to drop the vase she was dusting.

The red head looked around at Sebastian who was sitting down at the table, his head resting in his hands and staring at nothing in particular. He'd been sitting like that for half an hour, ever since he'd returned from putting the master to bed.

Finny entered the room only to stopped and stare at Sebastian. "Is Sebastian ill?"

Mey-Rin shrugged. "he's been sitting like that since he came in here. Think he's coming down with something, yes I do."

Finny studied Sebastian closer. "No, he's fine. He's just love-struck."

Mey-Rin's eyebrows rose. "Oh, I wonder who the lucky lady is, yes I do."

Sebastian let out another sigh. "Kindly retire to your rooms and make sure Bard stays away from his flame thrower. I don't want to have to wake the Master to a burning mansion."

Ciel didn't make any moves over the next couple of days. He didn't even acknowledge that there was anything going on between him and Sebastian. Needless to say this irked Sebastian to no end.

He wanted to do such improper things to his master. Things as improper as what the young master had been doing to him.

* * *

Then, after about a week, the night came when Sebastian opened his door to find the young lord standing there in his nightshirt. "Young master, what. . ." but he was silenced when the young one grabbed his tie and pulled him into a kiss. There was no need for Ciel to say anything. Sebastian understood.

He let the younger in and closed the door before they continued their kiss. The elder licked the younger's bottom lip, begging for entrance which was granted with a gasp. Then clothes started to come off.

The butler's tie was torn from his neck, his tail coat shredded and abandoned to the floor. Then buttons on the elder's shirt were undone as the younger's nightshirt was too. Ciel pushed Sebastian onto the bed and unbuckled his trousers. The trousers were pulled off, freeing Sebastian's erection.

The elder pulled the younger in for another kiss and rolled them so that the elder was on top, in between the younger one's legs. Sebastian pulled off his shirt and ripped off the young master's nightwear. "Do you want me inside you, my young lord?" he asked, his voice husky from lust.

Ciel only nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

The elder held out three finger's. "Suck." he ordered.

Ciel narrowed his eyes but obeyed, taking in the fingers and swirling them around his mouth. When wet enough, Sebastian removed them and brought them to the younger's entrance. Ciel hissed as the first finger entered him. Sebastian tried to distract the young one by nipping at his neck.

Then entered a second finger. Ciel let out a yelp of pain as the elder began to scissor those fingers, stretching him just a little more each time. Enter a third and Sebastian accidentally hit the younger's prostate, making him cry out in ecstasy.

The fingers were then removed and Sebastian positioned himself at Ciel's entrance. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! . . .Please. . . Sebastian. . . I want you."

And the elder thrust in.

He held still for a moment, letting the younger adjust, until said younger begged the elder to move.

Sebastian pulled out then, with out warning, thrust all the way back in. He did this slowly and deliberately until . . .

"Sebastian. . .faster. . .please. . .harder."

Being a good little servant, Sebastian obeyed. Their movements were rapid, slamming into each other, desperate fro release but, at the same time, neither wanted this intimacy to end.

Pressure built up and Sebastian knew he was close to completion so, he reached between them and pumped the younger's neglected erection until he came. "SEABSTIAN!"

And that was enough to finish Sebastian. He came inside his young lord and collapsed on top of him. Ciel's arms snaked around him, holding him closer. "I love you, Sebastian." he whispered drowsily.

Sebastian lifted his head. "Good." he said kissing the younger. "I love you too."

And they fell asleep, perfectly content to lie in each other's arms for the rest of eternity.

* * *

**_Yet another useless lovey dovey fanfic_**

**_Sorry_**

**_Your little secret_**

**_S._**


End file.
